


light up, light up, as if you have a choice

by heterocosmica



Series: 15 minute fics [34]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fifteen Minute Fic, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21706195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heterocosmica/pseuds/heterocosmica
Summary: Flint takes Millicent on a run.
Relationships: Marcus Flint & Millicent Bulstrode
Series: 15 minute fics [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1242938
Kudos: 4





	light up, light up, as if you have a choice

**Author's Note:**

> Done for the 15 minute fics prompt word #55 on pillowfort.

He rises before the sun, certain of having the Quidditch pitch to himself, and gets ready for a run in the freshly fallen snow. Bundled up in layers upon layers limiting his field of vision, he almost doesn't notice her but, sure enough, little Millie is sitting in the common room, on the rug next to the fire, poking her wand at an embroidery hoop with a suspicious look on her face. 

Confused, he approaches her and crouches down in front of her, carefully studying her face. The little eleven year old in front of him looks exhausted and exasperated, face pale and eyes bloodshot.

"What are you doing?" He asks and she jumps, looking up at him with big eyes, face growing red.

"I- My mum sent me this book of homemaking charms. She said I should start learning them as soon as possible because, you know, it's not like anyone is going to marry me for my looks and school is where you should make connections like that so you don't end up an old maid and-"

"Alright. Well, you're not going to learn all of it in one night, come on, come run with me, it'll clear your head, help you get back into it." 

"I haven't even learned one thing yet, I can't manage to even use a spell to stretch fabric on the hoop-" She protests as he bundles her into his coat, pulling her out of the common room and into the brisk dungeon corridor.

"Well, you can do that with your hands, right? Why'd you need a spell for that?"

She just sighs, rolling her eyes pointedly at him. "You don't get it."

"No, I don't. Besides, I don't know any bloke here who thinks embroidery is all that attractive, I think you're fine not knowing any of it."

He pulls her along into the snow, walking ahead of her to clear the way. His legs grow wet without the protective layer of his coat but he keeps on, occasionally glancing back at her. She babbles on about housework and the significance and use of each chore but he tunes her out, focused on where he's stepping.

Eventually, he stops, turning to her with a long sigh. "You know you wouldn't have to do any of that if you just married someone with money, right?"

"Psh, like the blokes with money would want me! Besides, who even is there? Malfoy? I don't think so."

"Well, then, I'll marry you, if you can't find anyone better, I promise, just stop being so annoying."

He doesn't know what he expected but her pouting in the middle of the snow covered field that is the pitch certainly wasn't it so he turns, angry, and starts running.

"Well", he yells "what are you waiting for? Move it."

After a moment, he hears the soft tap of her steps behind him.


End file.
